


Shine forever

by Jess1665



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: based on shine forever, minhyuk focused, minhyuk has a brother, there is a glimpse of violence but it is not graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess1665/pseuds/Jess1665
Summary: It's based on the shine forever video. Just a bit of what Minhyuk was going through after the accident.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au, this is not how I see the boys. Warning, there is mention of abuse , if you are uncomfortable with that please dont read.

Minhyuk looked at the grass, trying to make himself as small as possible. “You have a lot of nerve being here, asshole.”

  
Minhyuk tensed up. Jooheon was walking towards him looking very angry. He wanted to say something, but he was stopped by Jooheon pulling him by his shirt.

  
“Stay away from Kihyun. You’ve done enough.”

  
Minhyuk just wanted to disappear. The guilt was eating him up inside. He couldn’t take all the dirty looks the other boys gave him. “I can’t.” He replied sadly.

  
He would prefer if he could run away and be far from Kihyun, but he couldn’t bear to leave him. Kihyun was his best friend, he loved him. Jooheon sneered, his hands still on Minhyuk’ s shirt. Shownu appeared next to them and separated them. Minhyuk was grateful, that is until Shownu turned around punched him straight on the mouth. Minhyuk fell to the ground clutching his bleeding lip. The boys all walked away, not bothering to check if he was okay. He figured they didn’t care; he didn’t expect them to either. Minhyuk was deep in thought when he felt a presence besides him. He slightly turned and found Kihyun sitting next to him. Minhyuk felt tears sting his eyes. Seeing Kihyun with the black fabric around his eyes made his heart hurt. It was a testament to his guilt, to what he did. Kihyun lifted his arm and put it around Minhyuk’ s shoulder. He couldn’t control his tears anymore. He let them slip out and run down his face. He sobbed into Kihyun’ s chest.

  
“I’m sorry, Kihyun. I’m so sorry.” Kihyun didn’t say anything he just held Minhyuk as he cried. Once he was done crying Minhyuk pulled away. He winced as he noticed his blood had stained Kihyun’ s shirt. “I got blood on you.” He muttered embarrassed.

  
Kihyun frowned. “Why are you bleeding?”

  
Minhyuk wanted to lie, he didn’t want to worry Kihyun, but the words just slipped out. “Shownu punched me on the mouth.”

Kihyun’ s cheeks reddened. “Shownu’s mind always gets clouded when it comes to me.”

  
Minhyuk agreed. Shownu cared about Kihyun a lot. He would fight a whole village if they looked at Kihyun wrong. He honestly expected Shownu to do something worse to him aside from just one punch. He knew it would come sooner or later.

  
“I’ll talk to him. I don’t want him to hurt you anymore.” Minhyuk sighed. Kihyun was too kind for his own good. “Kihyun, don’t. I deserve this, I deserve worse for what I did to you.”

  
Kihyun shook his head. “Don’t say that.”

  
Minhyuk wanted to scream. He was hated by all his friends which he knew he deserved that but Kihyun, the person he hurt, still loved him. He kept treating him with kindness, never once implying that Minhyuk ruined his life, which he was positive he did. He shouldn’t had been driving that night, and he hated himself for it.

  
“I have to go home.” He muttered. Kihyun nodded as he stood up. “I’ll walk with you.”

  
Minhyuk didn’t bother to fight it. He stood up as well. He could feel his lip throbbing. The sensation suddenly reminded him of something. He yanked his backpack forward and began digging through it. He found the small bottle he was looking for and cursed when he saw it was empty.

  
“What’s wrong?” Kihyun asked concerned.

  
“I don’t have any more concealer. Shit, I can’t let my brother see my busted lip.”

  
Kihyun shrugged. “Don’t worry, I got your back.”

  
Minhyuk smiled weakly at the sentiment. He could feel his heart beating faster as he braced himself for what would happen when he got home.

 

 

Minhyuk entered his house hoping that his brother wasn’t home. Kihyun hovered behind him. The living room was empty. Minhyuk felt himself relaxing, he was sure his brother wasn’t home. His silent celebration was cut short when he heard footsteps in the kitchen.

  
“Minhyuk is that you?” His brother called out. Minhyuk took a deep breath as he walked over to the kitchen. It would be better to get it over with as soon as possible. His brother was leaning against the counter holding a bowl in his hands. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that abrasion on Minhyuk’ s lip.

  
“What happened to you?” He questioned. Minhyuk opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

  
“He fell while skateboarding.” Kihyun piped up from behind him. Minhyuk hummed in agreement. He hoped his brother would fall for it. His brother tossed the bowl to the side and stalked over to him.

  
“How many times have I told you not to do stupid shit if you are not good at it.” Minhyuk nodded quickly. “I know, I won’t do it again, I learned my lesson.” His brother took him by the chin, squeezing hard. “You better have, or the next time you come in here with some bruise I will give you one twice as worse.”

  
Minhyuk flinched. He pulled away from his brother’s touch and turned to Kihyun. “Thank you for walking me home, Kihyun. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
Kihyun frowned. He made no attempt to leave. Minhyuk prayed he would already, he just wanted everything to be over. He could feel his brother hand on his shoulder. His fingernails were close to piercing his skin.

  
“Kihyun, please. You have to go. I have a lot of chores to do.”

 

His brother’s grip tightens, Minhyuk whimpered. A silent tear slipped from his eye. “Don’t cry,” His brother hissed. “I’ll give you something to cry about if you really want to.”

Minhyuk swallowed a sob. “Kihyun, I’ll see you tomorrow. Please.” Kihyun finally gave in. He told Minhyuk he would see him later and reluctantly walked out.

 

 

-  
Minhyuk kept his head down as he walked over to his and Kihyun’s meeting place. He frowned when he noticed Jooheon standing besides Kihyun. When Jooheon noticed him, he snickered. “Nice shiner. Did someone else decide to pay you back for ruining their life too?”

Minhyuk winced at the comment.

  
Kihyun turned to Jooheon. “You can go now. I want to be with Minhyuk alone.”

  
Once Jooheon was gone Kihyun walked up to Minhyuk. “Can I?” He said as he lifted his hands and brought them close to Minhyuk's face. Kihyun took Minhyuk’s silence as a yes. He softly touched Minhyuk’s cheek. He felt himself flinch when Kihyun’s finger lightly grazed the swollen bruise under his eye. “This is not the bruise from Shownu. Was it your brother?”

Minhyuk sighed. “No.”

  
Kihyun frowned. “Minhyuk, you can tell me anything…”

  
“It wasn’t my brother, please just drop it.”

  
Kihyun shook his head sadly. “Come live with me.” Minhyuk thought about it. He didn’t want to live with his brother anymore but a part of him believed he deserved what his brother did to him, it was the only way he could get punished for what he did to Kihyun. Another part of him wanted to be free, to have a chance to be with Kihyun without anyone giving him dirty looks. He knew it wouldn’t be possible there was no point in deluding himself. “Jooheon wouldn’t like that.” Was all he said.

  
“I don’t care what Jooheon wants, if he has a problem then we go somewhere else. If I have to sell lemonade on the streets to get money for us, I will, please just leave with me.”

 

Minhyuk grabbed as much clothes as he could and shoved them into his bag. He gathered a couple of more essential items. His hands were shaking as he zipped up his bag.

He didn’t have a lot of time. His brother will be home from work in an hour or so. He grabbed his bag and ran downstairs. His eyes widened as he noticed the body on the floor.

“Kihyun?!”  
He tossed his bag to the side and kneeled down besides Kihyun. He let out a loud sob when he spotted the finger shaped bruises that wrapped around Kihyun’s neck. A loud snicker pulled him out of his thoughts. He lifted his head and found his brother standing a few feet away.

  
“What did you do, Yuta?!”

  
His brother shook his head and walked over to him. Minhyuk didn’t bother to stand up. “He was right? You were going to leave me?”

  
Minhyuk wanted so badly to get up and leave. He couldn’t stand to be around his brother anymore, but he was afraid if he moved even an inch he would throw up. “I can’t believe you did this.”

  
Yuta ignored him. “You were really going to leave me?!”

  
“I’m still leaving!”

Yuta crouched down next to him. Minhyuk tried to move away but Yuta grabbed him by the wrist. “You are not leaving me especially not for some blind boy whose accident _you_ caused.” Minhyuk tried to yank his wrist back but Yuta only held on tighter. He lifted his other hand to grab Minhyuk’s chin. “Face it, ni-chan. We are going to be together forever.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an extra scene that I wasnt sure if I wanted to add

_The night of the accident_

Minhyuk leaned against his car waiting for Kihyun to come out.

“What happened to your face?” Minhyuk turned to find Wonho standing beside him, he was eyeing the bruise on his cheek that he forgot to cover up.

“I fell.” Minhyuk replied hastily.

Wonho raised an eyebrow, he wasn’t buying it. “So, you fell on someone’s fist or what?”

Minhyuk sighed. He didn’t want anyone to know what was happening to him at home, but he couldn’t keep secrets from Wonho, he could read him like a book. “My brother has been acting out again. Ever since he lost his job, he is so angry all the time. I really don’t know what to do anymore.”

Wonho frowned. “He is taking it out on you?”

Minhyuk nodded sadly. “I’m a real mess, aren’t I? I’m getting beat up by my little brother and I can’t even defend myself.”

Wonho patted his shoulder sympathetically. “It’s not your fault. You don’t deserve that.”

Minhyuk smiled. Wonho was right, he didn’t deserve to be used as a punching bag by his brother. He noticed Kihyun running towards to them with a huge smile on his face.

“Are we ready?” He asked. Minhyuk nodded. He turned to Wonho. “Text me when you get to Hyungwon and Changkyun’s house. “

“I will.”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the five times the group might have unintentionally noticed that something was going on with Minhyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are mentions of bruises so if that makes you uncomfortable please dont read.

_February 12_

Minhyuk pulled off his shirt as slowly as possible. He didn’t want to disrupt any of his bruises.  

“Dude, your back looks like battlefield.” 

He jumped at the sound of the voice. He turned around trying to cover himself up. Jooheon was standing in front of him drinking from a bottle of water. 

“I fell down the stairs, no big deal.” 

Jooheon nodded. “Of course, as one does.”  

Minhyuk sighed. “I was distracted by a video on my phone. Don’t be an asshole about it.”

Jooheon waved him off. He believed him. Minhyuk had no reason to lie to him. 

 

 

_March 1_

The ball rolled over to him and stopped at his feet. Minhyuk stared at it. He wasn’t in the mood to kick  it.

“Pass it.”  Changkyun mumbled as he ran up to him.  Minhyuk ignored him. He turned in the other direction. He made it halfway before Changkyun jumped on him. 

“Let’s play.”  He whined. Minhyuk tried to pull him off but he wouldn’t budge.  Minhyuk didn’t mind as much that is until Changkyun unintentionally pressed on his hip.  The pain brought Minhyuk to his knees. 

“I didn’t even touch that hard, I’m sorry.”  Minhyuk tried to wave him off but Changkyun was already at his side trying to lift his shirt to examine what was wrong. His eyes widened when he noticed the purple and blue bruise that was on his hip. 

“I bumped into my doorknob; I was half asleep. Stupid, I know.”  Minhyuk muttered quickly. He sprinted away before his friend had a chance to say something.

 

 

 

_April 5_

“That’s my scarf.” Hyungwon said as he tried to get it back. Minhyuk backed away from him.

“You left it at my house. Just please let me wear it, I’ll give it back later.” 

Hyungwon sighed. “Fine, but atleast wear it right.” He brought his hands up to Minhyuk’ s  neck, intending on fixing the crooked scarf.  What he didn’t  expect to find was a row of ugly purple bruises that littered Minhyuk’ s neck. 

“Min, I …” Minhyuk swatted his hands away.  “It’s nothing.  I had a little accident at work, no big deal.” 

 

 

 

 

_May  21_

Minhyuk poured some concealer on the little sponge. He wasn’t  sure if he was doing it correctly, but all the girls in the YouTube videos had done it the same way.  He dabbed the sponge on the side of his jaw trying to cover up the bruise as fast as possible. 

“Hey Min, what is taking so long? Jooheon needs to pee.”  Minhyuk cursed himself for forgetting to lock the door.  He heard Shownu chuckle.

“I didn’t peg you for the makeup type.”  Minhyuk turned to glare at him. Which was a mistake, as soon Shownu saw the bruise his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Soccer, tough sport you know.”  Minhyuk replied quickly. 

Shownu nodded. “Yeah. I’ll just tell Jooheon to pee outside.” 

 

 

Shownu pondered a couple of questions in his head.  He and Minhyuk were a bit close but not as close as he was with Kihyun or Wonho. He was curious to know how he got the bruise on his jaw; he didn’t believe it was by playing soccer, but why would Minhyuk lie to him. It led him to believe that he wasn’t as close to Minhyuk as he thought.

 “Penny for your thoughts.”  Shownu looked down at his lap where Kihyun was resting his head. 

“Does Minhyuk play soccer?” He asked absentmindedly. Kihyun scrunched up his nose as he thought about it. “No, he hates running.” 

Jooheon hummed in agreement. “Plus, Minhyuk is so clumsy.” 

Kihyun shook his head. “No, he isn’t. I have never seen Minhyuk trip or fall in all the years I have known him.” 

Jooheon just shrugged. “Three months ago, he told me he fell down the stairs. Seems pretty clumsy to me.” 

Kihyun frowned.  He had no idea that Minhyuk had fallen down the stairs.  He wondered why his best friend wouldn’t tell him that something like that happened.

“Speaking of Minhyuk, where is he?”  Hyungwon asked before shoving a small grape into his mouth.  Wonho leaned over trying to steal one of the grapes from Hyungwon’ s hand. Hyungwon swatted him away. Wonho just pouted at him. “He said he had to help his brother with something.” He replied after successfully tricking Hyungwon into giving him a grape.  

Shownu raised an eyebrow. “I’ve never actually seen his brother. What does he even look like?”  

“Like Minhyuk except with dark hair.”  Wonho blushed as everyone stared at him. “What?” He asked embarrassed.

“You’ve met him?”  Shownu asked.

 “I saw him once.  Minhyuk says he works a lot and comes home at night.  I saw him on a day when he came home early.” 

Shownu nodded. He was very curious. He decided to press Wonho for more information.  “Did you talk to him?” 

“I tried but he ignored me. Minhyuk said it was nothing, but he later drunkenly told me that its because his brother doesn’t speak Korean.” 

 

 

 

_June 3 -14 days before the accident -_

Minhyuk winced as Wonho dabbed at the cuts on his chest.

“What the hell happened?”  He asked concerned.  Minhyuk stayed silent. He really didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Oh, it was him.” Wonho whispered.  Minhyuk nodded.  Wonho winced when he saw the bitemark above his collarbone.  “Minhyuk, please for the love god tell me that your brother has not been touching you inappropriately.” 

Minhyuk shook his head disgusted. “Don’t be gross. He was mad again started hitting me and scratching me, so I squished his arms together and hugged him. He bit me so that I would let him go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the first chapter.

Minhyuk  stared at the door. It was hard to see since his eyes were filled with tears. 

“Minhyuk, are you okay?” 

He blinked his tears away. He noticed that Shownu was kneeling in front of him.

“Your brother let me in.” Shownu said as he examined Minhyuk’ s  face. 

Minhyuk pulled away from his touch. “You can’t be here.”  

Shownu frowned.   He was about to say something but was interrupted by Minhyuk’ s brother who was pulling Minhyuk away.

 “I’m going out. Mark is picking me up.”  He said as his fingers dug into Minhyuk’ s wrist.  “Get rid of him.” He hissed, gesturing to Shownu. 

Minhyuk nodded. He waited for his brother to leave before turning to Shownu.  “You have to help me.” He pleaded.  

Shownu put his hand  on his shoulder lightly. “Did your brother hurt you?” 

Minhyuk nodded. “Not only me, he hurt Kihyun.” 

 

Minhyuk watch as Shownu paced around the living room. He had called the rest of the boys and was anxiously waiting for them to come. Shownu stopped walking when he heard a soft knock on the door. He walked over and opened it. Four boys poured into the house all talking at once.  Wonho sat next to Minhyuk, putting a protective arm around his shoulder. 

“What is going on?” Jooheon asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

“Yeah.” Changkyun agreed. “You asked us to come without giving us any explanation. What gives?” 

Shownu gestured for them to sit on the couch. Once they were all seated, he spoke up. 

“Something happened to Kihyun. I think I can fix it; we just have to stick together no matter what.”

  Jooheon stood up. “What happened to Kihyun?” 

Shownu ignored the question and turned to Minhyuk.  “What did your brother tell you before he left? I know he was speaking Japanese, but I couldn’t make out his words.”  

“He just said that a friend was going to pick him up and that he wanted me to get rid of you.” 

Shownu nodded. They still had time. He would be able to fix it; he just hoped his _friend_ would make it in time. 

Minhyuk stood up and faced his friends.  He took a deep breath. “I think it’s time I tell you the truth.  For the past five months, my brother has been abusing me. It wasn’t as bad when it first started but it got worse after Kihyun’ s accident. Kihyun found out yesterday. We were going to runaway together, but my brother came home early , he …”  Minhyuk sank to the floor, sobbing into his hands.  Wonho came forward and hugged him.  A sudden flash of light appeared in the center of the room.  A tall man in a dark suit was standing in the middle of the room.  Shownu walked up to him. “Finally.” He muttered under his breath.

The man looked at him. “Who was it this time?” 

“Kihyun.” 

The man nodded. “Car accident.”

Shownu shook his head. “No, it was Minhyuk’ s brother.” 

The man frowned.  “The Korean one?” He asked confused. 

“Japanese, actually.” The man sighed deeply. He walked over to Minhyuk.  When Minhyuk saw him, he realized that he looked exactly like Hyungwon.  “Show me a picture of your brother.” 

Minhyuk was too stunned to speak, he pointed to the picture frame that was sitting on the shelf.  The man who looked suspiciously like Hyungwon inspected the picture frame. He walked back to Minhyuk. He lowered his head so that his lips were close to Minhyuk’ s ear.  “Yuta isn’t your brother. I suspect you might have already known that considering he is Japanese, and you are not. Press this button, and you will meet your real brother.”  The man put the item in Minhyuk’ s hand and closed his fingers around it. “Use it wisely, Minhyuk.” 

He walked back to Shownu and handed him a little vile filled with blue liquid.  “Fill the bathtub up with water and place your Kihyun in it. Wait three minutes then pour the liquid in. Your Kihyun will be good as new.”   The man went back to the middle of the room. He lifted his arm to press on the watch that he was wearing on his right hand.

“Wait!” Wonho yelled. The man turned to him his eyes narrowing.

“Who are you?”   

"Call me, C.H.W” 

The man disappeared leaving everyone in the room,  except Shownu, confused.


	5. chapter 5

Minhyuk opened his eyes finding himself in his room. As his eyes adjusted, he realized that his room looked different. He stood up confused. Across from him he could see Changkyun sleeping on another bed. That added to his confusion since he was sure he never had a second bed in his room.

“Changkyun?”

The boy only stirred.

“Changkyun!” He tried louder.

Changkyun opened one eye. “What?” He mumbled.

“What is going on? I had a weird dream.”

Changkyun opened his other eye. “That is why you’re waking me up because you had a weird dream?”

Minhyuk walked over to the other boy’s bed and sat down. “I’m just so confused. Yuta he … “ Minhyuk couldn’t bring himself to say it. Changkyun was sitting up now. He had a confused look on his face. “Who is Yuta?”

“My brother.”

Changkyun cracked a small smile. “Min don’t be lame, _I’m_ your brother.”

Minhyuk felt like his head was spinning, something was seriously wrong. Changkyun’s smile fell. He put his hand on Minhyuk’ s shoulder. “What’s wrong? You look sick.” He didn’t answer. His words were stuck in his throat. “What else happened in your dream?”

“It was a lot ; it felt so real I was driving there was an accident and Kihyun he…” Changkyun lifted his hand to stop him.

“Well now I now you were dreaming because you don’t drive.”

Minhyuk stared at him confused. “I don’t?”

The other boy shook his head. “No, remember what that doctor said, you get some sort of anxiety when you get behind the wheel which is why Jooheon drives us everywhere.”

Nothing was making sense. Minhyuk felt like he was in another dimension. He looked over at Changkyun who was looking back at him with a knowing smile.

“Min, you mentioned that Kihyun was in your dream. Did you have a wet dream about your best friend? I mean I kind of saw it coming but I wouldn’t tell Shownu if I was you or Jooheon since he can’t keep his big mouth shut.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “Shut up. I didn’t have a wet dream you buffoon. Kihyun was hurt in my dream.”

“Who hurt him?” Changkyun asked.

“ Yuta, my brot- just this guy okay.”

Changkyun looked at him puzzled. He suddenly jumped out of the bed and ran to his desk. He opened his laptop and began typing fast. Minhyuk walked over to see what he was doing. Changkyun pointed to the video on the screen. “Is this the Yuta from your dream?”

Minhyuk looked at the screen. There was a young man playing the piano. His eyes were closed as he played. Minhyuk felt himself flinching. That was Yuta. The person that he believed was his brother. He nodded, silently answering Changkyun’s question.

“He is a famous pianist from Japan. You guys have never even been in the same room together let alone the same city.”

Minhyuk felt his head spinning again. There was no way he dreamed his whole life in one night. He could remember everything. His childhood with Yuta flashed before his eyes. Minhyuk tried to piece together what was happening but it only made his head hurt even more. Then it hit him.

_‘Press this button, and you will meet your real brother’_

He had almost forgotten about the tall man that resembled Hyungwon. He had given Minhyuk a watch that according to the man would show him his real brother. Minhyuk didn’t buy it but he had pressed the button anyway.

“I guess this guy seems nice, so I can see why you would want him as a brother instead of me.”

Minhyuk scoffed. ‘He sure was nice when he pushed me down the stairs and tried to stab me with a pencil.’ He ruffled Changkyun’s hair. “You’re the only little brother for me.” Changkyun smiled as he pretended to swat Minhyuk away.

“Can you make me some pancakes?” He asked in a cutesy voice. Minhyuk didn’t know if he was dreaming or if this was the life, he was meant to live but he could get use to it. “Yeah, let’s go."


End file.
